1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article for aging beverages and in particular alcoholic liquors such as whiskey, brandy, wine and beer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, alcoholic liquors such as whiskey have been aged in wooden barrels or casks which are charred on the interior prior to placing the liquor therein. The preferred wood for the barrels is white oak which is becoming scarce and very expensive. The liquor is aged in the barrels for several years while the liquor reacts with the charred wood and in general the longer the aging period the finer the liquor. The barrels are usually stored in bonded warehouses which may be temperature controlled thereby requiring valuable storage space for long periods of time. Thus, it is apparent that the cost of properly aging liquor contributes significantly to the overall cost of the final product. For certain premium liquors the problem is compounded since the expensive barrel may not be reused.
In an effort to speed up this aging process various methods and devices have been developed. Many ways have been proposed to increase the interior surface area of the barrel in order to speed the aging process. These proposals have had some beneficial result but were not totally satisfactory since sufficient surface area could not be attained.
Attempts were also made to use wooden blocks, pellets or chips and other substances such as charcoal in porous containers submersed in the liquor, the theory being that the large total surface area of the pieces would speed up aging; however, this was not a satisfactory solution and did not meet with success. The use of small particles resulted in escape of particles from the container causing obnoxious sediment and also resulted in improper aging. Improper aging resulted from two independent causes. Firstly, the liquor was not circulated and only the liquor adjacent the particles was aged. Secondly, in many instances the particles were formed prior to charring and as a result the proper chemical reactions could not take place.
When the wood is properly charred, an interior layer is formed that plays an important roll in the aging process. The so called "red layer" or "red caramel" must be present in order to cause the reaction with the liquor which results in proper aging. When small particles are charred they usually char all the way through leaving no "red layer" and therefore improper aging and poor whiskey coloration results.
Due to the high cost of properly aging liquors most whiskeys produced today are aged while at 190-200 proof and are thereafter cut using water to reduce their alcoholic content. Many whiskeys are really only a blend of aged whiskeys and neutral spirits. Sixty-five percent of some whiskey blends is merely unaged neutral spirits that give the whiskey a burning and harsh taste.